Traitor
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Tseng was loyal to ShinRa. It was merely a question of which ShinRa. Tseng/Rufus Gift for spopococ


Dedicated to spopococ for all her lovely reviews.  
**AN:** I really miss my old writing style, and I am trying to get back into it.  
**Pairing:** Tseng and Rufus.  
**Warnings:** A confusing thought pattern.  
**Summary:** Tseng had always thought he could follow orders.

* * *

"Do you understand Tseng? I want you to befriend the boy, make him trust you, and then bring any information that he provides straight to me. I will give you information to provide to him, which will help set a trap."

The Wutaian nodded, not outwardly showing any sign of the revulsion he felt towards the man standing before him. The President smiled.  
"I am sure you can do this. You have proven yourself to be loyal to the company, and if you succeed in this then you will go on to become head of the Turks. That is your ambition is it not?" Another curt nod. Tseng had to work for this man in order to further his career, but he refused to be civil or open towards him, preferring to remain stuck in formalities.

"You have until the end of the month to befriend him and set the first trap."

Tseng nodded a third time, wondering why this father was so eager to spy on his own son, going to such great lengths to trap him. He had been dismissed and had walked away.

Back then, he had no idea of the boy's genius, had not known that the other had already mobilised AVALANCHE against his father. What he had mistaken for a family tiff was actually a feud that had threatened to tear the whole of Gaia apart. He would quickly realise his error, and correct for it.

Years later, Tseng closed his eyes, standing before the President's desk. The other indicated with a hand, and he sat down. He could hardly believe the sequence of events which had led up to this. He had always planned to stay loyal to ShinRa, not to end up working as a double or triple agent. It was all the boy's fault, but he doubted that would change the situation that he was in at all.

It had started the day that he had met the small blonde boy. His eyes had burnt with a determined fire, and he had regarded him with a smirk.  
"I know why you're here."

Tseng would never have admitted it, but that had unsettled him. He had taken a seat, keeping himself outwardly calm, clearing his mind. He would be alright.  
"I am here to guard you sir. I am here for your own protection."

"Pray tell me how my protection is increased by having a spy as my guard?" Tseng did not reply to that, not knowing what he could possibly say as a response. He would leave it to the other, let the boy think that he was truly in control. "Tell me Tseng." The boy used his name, though he had not mentioned it yet. Tseng assumed the President's office was bugged. "Do you hate the children of the slums and the women of Wutai?" He observed the other, wondering if he had touched a nerve.

Tseng shook his head, wordless, wondering if spying on the other had been the best way to gain a promotion after all.

Rufus had nodded.  
"I don't either Tseng. That's why I want to save them. With the world in my hands I can do that." Tseng had chosen not to reply, then frowned as the boy had continued, giving him information that would be perfect for his father. He had passed the information on.

The President had been grateful, taking Tseng more into his confidence. Tseng had realised then that the boy had wanted him to betray him to start with. Within a month, Tseng had found himself a role. He guarded the boy, and provided him with information the President wanted him to know. In return, Rufus would give him information for the President. The President would then reveal secret information to Tseng, which could be passed onto Rufus in private.

He was uncertain about his role, but the fire and determination of the boy drove him on. He found himself spending all his time with the other, doing everything he could to reassure him. It had gone beyond a work relationship, they had become friends. Then, one day, when the Vice President was speaking to him after dinner, they had kissed. Both had been uncertain at first, but they had quickly become lovers.

Now, he stood at the desk, watching President Rufus ShinRa work. He took his seat, and shared the burden of responsibility with him.


End file.
